


Hot and cold

by Gonewiththeblizzard



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Love, Married Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/pseuds/Gonewiththeblizzard
Summary: Set 2017





	Hot and cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EAS1928](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/gifts), [Blush8657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/gifts).



> Set 2017

“Bill, have you seen my eyelash curler?’’ I hear my wife’s voice ask as she opens the bathroom door. A cold current of air invades the room.   

Damn New York autumn, worse than Arkansan winter. After almost twenty years living in the state of New York, I haven’t gotten used to the unexpected cold days in the middle of a warm week and I know I never will. Today has been one of the worst ones I remember. While the morning started sunny and warm, the weather had become increasingly cold and now it was as chilling as a breath of death. 

“Are you listening to me?’’ I hear her ask again and I detect a hint of irritation in her voice. I turn around to look at her. She’s wearing black slacks and a coral low-cut top. Nothing scandalous as she is going to wear a jacket given the weather but I like the idea of having someone so succulent to look forward to during the rest of the evening. 

My eyes turn to her face, smooth glowing skin covered in sparse cute little freckles and big blue eyes framed by her blond eyelashes are looking at me expectantly. I love that she’s relaxed and comfortable enough to wear minimal make up make up when she feels like it. She’s truly looking radiant and not to be cocky but I like to think I have something to do with it. As I admire her striking beauty, I realize I have no idea what she has just asked me.

“Sorry, love. What did you say?’’ I ask nonchalantly. 

“I asked you if you have seen my eyelash curler’’ I can’t help but chuckle lightly. She’s always losing that thing she swears is her secret weapon. I don’t think she needs it but I can’t deny it enhances her beauty, making her eyelashes longer and her eyes more seductive. Just like her lipstick— although not indispensable, always makes her beautiful lips even more kissable. Lucky me, she can’t forego that either and she always wear at least a thin layer of gloss. Today, however, she seems to be feeling bold as her shade of choice is a bright coral one slightly darker than her top. I lick my lips and she purses her own when she notices me staring, and moves her hand to her hip. She’s becoming impatient. 

‘’I haven’t, Hills, sorry’’ I tell her, and she furrows her brow and puffs her cheeks. I know she does it to express her annoyance and desperation, but I think it’s cute. I have the cutest wife. 

‘’I’m always losing it!’’ she screams, losing her composure and raising her hands vigorously. I chuckle again, and she shoots daggers at me before turning around to look for the curler in her enormous make up bag again. I open the shower and turn around to rinse my hair. As I enjoy the warm water over me I can hear the opening and closing of drawers. Suddenly, she stops. 

“Bill?’’ She asks, and I find myself unable to interpret the tone in her voice. 

“Yes, honey?’’ I turn my head to the side so I’m looking at her over my shoulder. Due to the fog, she looks blurry but that only gives her an ethereal look. A true goddess.

“Are you rinsing your hair with hot water?’’ She asks quirking her eyebrow but she’s a smart woman, I know she already has her answer. Damn, how could I be so stupid? I have to admit it’s not the first time I’ve done it, but she had never caught me. 

“Yes...’’ I say softly. I know how much importance she gives to rinsing it with cold water, ever since a hairdresser in India told her more than twenty years ago. She’s been doing it since then, crediting this little ‘life-saving’ tip for her shiny thick locks and my full head of hair when most of our friends have gone bald. 

“Damn it, William! You know how important it is! Do you want your hair to be like Trump’s? Do you want to be forced to go around with a comb-over to hide bald spots?”

“It’s cold, Hilly. I hate this freaking weather. I’m from Arkansas!” I turn around and I can tell she’s debating whether to have mercy or not. “Besides, baby, you would love it even if my hair was like his, an ear of corn with life of its own’’ I exaggerate my southern drawl and she busts into that characteristically boisterous laughter of hers that I simply adore. I can’t help but join her and soon the whole room is filled with the sound of happiness. 

When we have both calmed down, I notice her eyes roaming hungrily up and down my body and she licks her lips. I know what that means. Admittedly, after my last surgery I wasn’t sure If I could turn her on again, or whether I would be able to satisfy her most primal needs. Fortunately, those fears were unfounded, and we still enjoy an intense sex life that is the envy of our friends. Older or younger, it doesn’t matter, they are all jealous. And we’re proud of it. 

She flashes me a mischievous smile and I can practically see the little bulb switching on in her beautiful head. She’s had an idea and it looks promising. She starts to walk seductively towards me, her hips swaying and her eyes dark and glowing. My cock twitches in anticipation. I turn off the faucet without adverting my eyes and soon she’s in front of me in the shower space. She strokes my chest before wrapping her arms around my waist and looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I caress her rosy cheek, moving my finger to outline her jaw, then I skim my thumb over her lips. She puckers them just a little and I dip my head down to replace my finger with my lips. 

The kiss starts out sweet and unhurried and it feels divine. I open my mouth when I feel her tongue pressing against my lips and soon we engage in a frenzied dance that is threatening to burn us alive. My cock hardens further, and I lower my hands to squeeze her ass, making Hillary moan into the kiss. I pull her closer, to feel her heart beating rapidly against my chest. My own heart is beating like crazy out of love for this woman I am lucky to call my wife. When my hands start toying with the waistband of her pants, she suddenly pulls apart, her smile never faltering. I genuinely don’t know what she’s up to.

She gets out of the shower and steps back until she’s in the middle of the room where this little game had begun. “Turn on the water’’ she says and I oblige. She smiles and pulls her pants down, steps out of them and kicks them to a corner. When my gaze travels up her sexy shapely legs, I can partially see that her center is only being covered by sheer black lace and my breath hitches in my throat. She wastes no time in pulling her panties down and elegantly throwing them at me. I catch them effortlessly and bring them to my nose. She’s so wet already and I’m intoxicated with her divine smell, but I want more. I want it from the source. 

I look up to see her standing, still with her top on, so damp it clings to her. It’s a wonderful torture, to see hints of her breasts and pussy but being denied the whole image. I can tell by her smirk that is her intention. “Hillary’’ I plea when I can’t stand it anymore, coming out of the shower to join her but she raises her palm to stop me and I go backwards until I am under the stream again. This is the last clue I needed to be sure she’s going to be in control tonight and my balls are ready to explode at the thought. We tend to balance power and I think that is one of the hottest aspects of our relationship, our versatility and unpredictability. We don’t fall into patterns and everything is as exciting as it was more than 45 years ago. 

“Colder’’ she simply says, and I look at her, puzzled, but she has me so transfixed that I can’t bring myself to ask, or to say a word for that matter. Her smirk grows, and I know she knows the effect she’s having on me, not that you she’d need to be a magician, a quick glance to my groin is enough. “The water’’ she clarifies, her voice dripping with sex. Now I suddenly know what this is about. My scheming wife has found a way to make me do what she wants, via sexual manipulation. And I’m so turned on it doesn’t seem like a bad idea now, thus I obey.

“Good boy’’ she tells me, “Now you will have your reward’’ She moves her hands to grip the hem of her top and little by little she starts lifting it. The first thing I see is her wonderful pussy, freshly shaved just for me. I don’t mind when she doesn’t shave I find her as attractive. After all, when I met her it wasn’t in fashion; but since she surprised me one glorious evening in the late 80s after reading it in one of those women magazines they had at the hairdresser, I always appreciate the effort. We’re in for a naughty time. 

Then she uncovers her abdomen, curvy like the real woman she is; then her tiny waist, the signature of her hourglass figure that drives me so crazy, and finally, she takes off her bra, revealing the jewels in the crown, her perky succulent breasts. Over these past few months she has finally decided she doesn’t need to conform to the ideals our society and the media impose and has started to enjoy eating again and I’m thankful for that, for both her happiness and those watermelons that have grown bigger than the ones we have in Arkansas and that also seem to defy the laws of gravity. True masterpieces that I don’t think have equals in this world. And I’m their proud owner. The devout worshipper of this goddess standing before me in her naked glory. 

She walked towards me once again slowly but purposely and opens the crystal door of the shower. When we are face to face, I place my hand on her nape to pull her in for a fierce kiss, the stream of cold water falling on us like monsoon rain but unable to quench our thirst. She pulls back momentarily to grab the shampoo bottle and pour some on her delicate hand, before turning down the water and bringing me down for another passionate kiss as she starts to massage my scalp. It feels amazing, but I can’t help but grow impatient, the precum oozing generously from my tip is a good testament. I bring my hand to her breast and start massaging it like she is my scalp. I can tell it has the desire effect as she starts grinding against my crotch. That’s it, I’ve had enough, I need her. As if she has read my mind, she pulls back and turns up the water once again. Before I can process it, she’s on her knees, blessing me with that gorgeous smile.

“Rinse your hair, baby, and I’ll take care of you’’ She tells me as she swirls her tongue around the tip of my member before taking it in her mouth, but she remains still. I have to control myself not to force my throbbing cock into her warm mouth until it reaches the back of her throat but I do as she said and start massaging my hair to get rid of the soap. Immediately, she starts sucking slowly and I can’t help but to fuck her mouth. She cups my heavy balls with one hand and wraps the other around my manhood to pump in the opposite direction of her mouth. I feel like I am going to collapse from the intense pleasure. The water doesn’t feel cold anymore and I can’t think straight. I only want to cum. 

“So good, baby girl…’’ I manage to say. I feel myself moving closer to the edge but unfortunately for me, she has learned to recognize the signs and she stops abruptly. “Hillary, please’’ I beg her, my balls almost getting blue. 

“I still see some foam, Billy. Do your job and I will do mine’’ She says in a tone that attempts to be cold and detached but comes out as breathy and aroused. I start rinsing my hair faster and she takes me in her mouth again, sucking and pumping faster in sync with my hands. Soon enough I feel myself tighten, before exploding into her sweet mouth. 

“This was amazing, babe, thank you” I tell her when I have regained my breath. I grab her hand to help her up and we engage in a languid kiss. I’m tasting myself in her mouth and feeling her pointy nipples rubbing against my chest. I can’t believe I’m getting hard again. With her I’m hornier than a teenager. She notices and pulls apart. 

“My pleasure, honey’’ she smiles “Now hurry up, we are gonna be late” I can hear the arousal in her voice despite her best attempts to hide it and I know I can’t leave her like this. I grab her hand before she manages to get out and pull her closer before turning around so that she’s sandwiched between my body and the wall.

“We’re not done yet, sweet girl’’ I whisper while gently nibbling her ear and tracing the rim with my tongue. She shivers and lets out a small moan. Those pornographic moans grow in volume and frequency when I move my mouth to her neck, sucking with fervor on her pulse point. “Billy… They are waiting for us” she says in a small voice but her body grinding against me is telling me otherwise.

“I’ll be quick’’ I move my hand down to her sweet folds only to find them drenched and she bucks against my fingers “Besides, something tells me it won’t take long until you are screaming my name’’ 

“Oh, shut up and fuck me already” she demands, her last ounce of resolve completely shattered. I look at her again, her eyes shining, her hair wet and flat because of the water, her cheeks flushed and her mouth slightly agape. So sexy. “Your wish is my command, Madam Secretary’’ 

I pick one of the water drops that are falling down her body and I decide to follow it. Starting from her cheek then down her neck. I make a stop when I reach her breasts. They are one of my favorite parts of her and I realize I have neglected them this evening. That needs to change. Starting with her left breast, I run my tongue around her darkened constricted areola before sucking her rock hard peak into my mouth. I bite, and she shrieks and writhes but I know how much she likes it. After a while, I release it and move to shift my focus to the other breast, but she stops me.

“Fuck me, now’’ I realize her patience is limited but I enjoy torturing her so much, just like she tortured me minutes earlier. “Not yet’’ ignoring her feeble protests I slow down and move my mouth to the upper part of her chest and her collarbone instead of attacking her breast as I had originally planned. I suck until I leave a mark, her loud moans spurring me on to move to another spot until her skin is practically black. I always love to mark her, my possessive instincts always at the forefront when it comes to her but on most occasions, she protests, not because she doesn’t like being marked but because of the logistics of covering it up from prying eyes that would surely come to the wrong conclusions. This time, however, I only have to look at her to know she’s far away from here, floating in an abyss of pleasure where she has no control over herself.

As I admire my work of art, I also feel a tenderness that threatens to make my heart burst. She’s standing here, exposed in her most vulnerable state. And she’s sharing it with me, she has completely surrendered to me. Undeserving of it at times, I vowed to treasure her like the rare gem she is, my gorgeous girl, with a golden heart and a brilliant mind; and I will walk through hell to keep these vows. 

I decide to reward her and as my mouth sucks and bites on her right nipple, my fingers find a way to her tight heat, then another one. “Bill! Oh my fucking God, Bill!’’ she screams as I fuck her with my fingers. I lower my mouth to her pussy and start lapping on her sweet bundle. Her knees buckle and for a moment I fear she’s going to collapse. “You ok, baby?’’ I ask, her safety and comfort my primary concerns. She doesn’t respond, only takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “Hillary?” 

“Please, don’t stop’’ she manages to say, “But I need you inside of me, please’’ Still with her eyes closed, she grabs my member and wraps her hand around it aiming to stroke me until I am ready. Much to her surprise, I’m already rock hard for her and her desperate expression turns into a smug one. I grab her hand then the other one and pin them above her head before grabbing her thigh with my free hand and wrapping it around my waist. I don’t hesitate as I enter her and start thrusting. We start out slowly at first, as if we had all the time in the world but soon enough our impatience takes over and my rough short strokes are met with the equally rough and fast movements of her hips. Within seconds, I have her on the edge.

“Oh, God, Biiill!’’ She screams as she reaches her climax. I release her hands and she immediately holds on tight to my shoulders. I move my hand to her clit and I keep fucking her through her orgasm and soon I myself have found my release. I come breathing her name along with a series of expletives.

“I love you” she tells me out of breath. I release her leg and envelope her in an intimate hug. “I love you too, my girl” I whisper, and she looks up at me, first to my eyes then to my lips. I’m about to kiss her when my phone rings. 

“Fuck’’ Hillary exclaims in annoyance, then I suddenly realize. We exchange a knowing look and quickly get out of the shower. I grab the phone that was resting on the cabinet “Chelsea’’ I greet our daughter while struggling to get dressed. I look at Hillary who is also struggling herself. “Yes, we’re on our way, don’t worry. See you soon”

***

That ‘soon’ turned out to be an hour and half but we have finally made it to the restaurant. As soon as we enter, we catch our exasperated daughter’s eye. She’s sitting alongside her husband and some of our dear friends who have joined us for dinner. I grab Hillary’s hand and we walk towards them sheepishly, like two kids who have done something naughty. And that’s exactly what we did. I chuckle at the thought and Hillary pretends she hasn’t heard me. 

“Sorry, guys. There was a massive traffic jam just outside Chappaqua” Hillary lies blatantly, as if it weren’t obvious. We both still look flushed, especially Hillary, our heated make out session in the car hasn’t helped. I see Chelsea raising her eyebrow as if to say ‘Sure’. She doesn’t believe us anymore.

 We go to our seats and take off our jackets. “I wouldn’t do that, mom” Chelsea tells Hillary and she looks at her puzzled. Our daughter points at her chest covered with my hickeys and she turns beet red. She quickly buttons her jacket back and shoots daggers at me. I shrug and bite my lip and I can tell Hillary is biting the inside of her cheeks trying not to burst into laughter at the situation. Chelsea shakes her head and the rest of the diners shift uncomfortably in their seats. 

But that’s how we are and we are happy. I wouldn’t change this, her, for anything or anyone in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to EAS1928 and Blush8657 for helping me to make this readable!  
> I hope you liked it and please I comment if you can :)  
> P.s. A new chapter of My First Lady is coming soon, hopefully by the end of the week.


End file.
